I'm A Believer
by loafbread
Summary: Marceline helps a strange pink girl. Little does she know that this certain girl holds so muuuuuuch than what she expected her to be. [AU-Bubbline]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- probably the shittiest song-fic AU that I ever written. EHEHEHE**

**I'm A Believer**

_I thought love was only true in fairytales  
Meant for someone else but not for me  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams_

Marceline tapped on her pen as she sighed and continued serving the foods on a small diner near Champlton Street in the busy city of Ooo.

"Marcy, this to table 10, please.." Elizabeth smiled at the raven haired girl which was returned with a rather sly one.

Marceline Abadeer, now 21 years old works as a part time waitress in Tree Trunks diner, it was a small yet successful one. She studies music major in the city's best university, funded by her lawyer father, still she works at the diner to pay her debt. It was because Elizabeth saved her life once in the beach, and ever since then, she'd insist to work and to perform in her diner to entertain the guests.

But then it all changed when a pink haired girl became a regular in the diner, but one thing that bothers her is the girl never seemed to be impressed, unlike the others who'd even give tips to her performance, they often stand up and clap their hands at her. But this pink haired girl seems to not like her...

_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love, I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her if I tried_

and it bothered the hell out of her.

* * *

Marceline Abadeer who happens to be the daughter of Hunson Abadeer, who works as a lawyer and is often not in their house. She works at the diner to have some past time, and since her home is always alone, she often sleeps at the diner and works there for extra credits.

Some point in her life, she discovered her talent. And that is music.

Though at first, her father was against it. He just couldn't make her stop. Because her daughter is stubborn as hell.

And also now, she's **very **stubborn.

It all started when Leonard, who happens to be Elizabeth's husband asks her to sing every night at the diner for entertainment, and so she did, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity, and she's doing the thing that she loves the most. Plus, an hour of not serving the people, taking orders or even frying fries or being a cashier, it was just a bonus, really.

And in that very night, there came a pink haired beauty. Seriously, with her pink locks flowing to her back, her pink dress with white collar and white trimmings with golden buttons and a pair of pink ballet shoes. She was a vision. As her blue eyes interlocked with her grey ones, Marceline Abadeer, for the first time... thought that she was gay.. only for this woman, though.

And at that moment she swore that they would meet, chat and just click.

But that didn't happen.

Instead, when she walks to her and asks for her order, the pink girl just point something at the menu and smiles at her, then opens her laptop and starts typing.

Marceline was enraged.

_I thought love was more or less a givin' thing  
But the more I gave the less I got  
What's the use in trying?  
All you get is pain  
When I needed sunshine I got rain  
_

Because really, who doesn't want to talk to The Marceline?

Her hot and gorgeous body, her raven hair that runs to her shoulders and is often seen in a bun or a ponytail. And her pale skin and those alluring grey eyes that would lose your sight because every time your eyes will be chained with hers, it'll be like in a world of kaleidoscope. Lost and allured.

And still, it bothered the hell out of her.

because the pink girl still doesn't give a damn about her.

Not that she cared. Still, it was a big thing to her.. because everyone one around her appreciates her, gives her a round of applause and would always compliment her, not that she's asking for it. But she makes music to make everyone smile and happy. But then, the pink girl who always sits at the far right corner of the diner would just simply stare for a moment and would continue reading or typing something in her laptop.

And it made her mad at the same time, spark an interest at the pink girl.

She giggled to herself as the thoughts that's been drifting to her head was cut off when Elliot, one of her co-workers who has a flaming red hair threw an apple at her, which she caught. (because 5 years in a dojo was practically something for her)

"You're so weird these past few days, Abadeer." he muttered as he mopped the floor, Marceline shook her head and laughed silently as she started wiping off the stains on the marble bar and started talking, "I'm not weird, you are weird."

The redhead shook his head in annoyance and went to another area to mop the place. The diner's about to close when Leonard came in and smiled, "Marceline, your daddy called, he said that he'll be home by tomorrow evening, he'll come and see you sing.. do you want to have a day-off?"

Instead of saying _yes, of course. _she shook her head and smiled, "Nah, I don't wanna, tell him that I have school at morning and it's till' 7 PM."

Leonard rolled his eyes, "You talk to him. I am not a messenger."

"You are, now." she talked back, Leonard scratched his head "No, you talk to him." as he narrowed his eyes at her, Marceline blinked and smiled, "OKay.." and with that, she folded the cloth that she uses to wipe the marble, grabbed her bag and waved goodbye at them.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Elliot asked out of nowhere, Leonard jabbed him and was returned with a scowl, "No cursing!" he reprimanded, Elliot just nodded and continued mopping the floor.

* * *

Marceline Abadeer slowly walked the streets, it was dark and the only light were the city lamp lights, she sighed at the cold air and smiled.

_Said I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

she sang to herself as she happily stride the lonely and dark street, but then, she heard whimpering under the bushes. She ran to the scene and saw a group of men circling the pink haired girl from the diner.

_Should I help her? _she started thinking, _nah, she doesn't compliment me when I'm singing in the diner. So, I'll just have to let this pass._

she smirked, then went to the other direction, but her conscience won't let her.

_UGH GLOB DAMN IT!_ Marceline came back to the scene where the group was surrounding the pink woman from the diner and shouted,

"hey, guys! Back off!" she shouted, the group noticed her and looks at her. The man who was holding a bat glares at her and said, "you should back off, you don't know who this woman is." he warned, Marceline rolled her eyes as she walked closer at the group.

"I know her," she started, the other man walked forward and directs the crowbar that he's holding at her, "DON'T COME CLOSE!"

still, Marceline walks at them when the man who was holding a bat attacks her, she blocked it with a kick to his stomach.

"SHE'S A REGULAR FROM THE DINER THAT I WORK AT! I CAN'T LOSE A CUSTOMER BECAUSE OF YOU BASTARDS!"

the man with a crowbar lunged at Marceline who simply dodged at tripped him, the other two attacked her using their fists but failed when Marceline kicked and punched them.

"Now, be good boys and don't come near her.." she was cut off when the man said, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH!"

Marceline looks at the pink haired woman who remained silent the whole time, then looks at them, "nah, that's now my business, now SCRAM!"

* * *

"Thank you." the pink girl said as she sat on the couch in Marceline's apartment, the raven haired girl nodded and gave her a cup of tea.

"Sure, so... what's your deal with those bozos?"

She sipped her tea before putting it down and looks at her, "since you saved me, I think you have the right to know about me.." she stopped to put the teacup down and looks at her, "I am a Princess."

and hell, that was the funniest thing Marceline ever heard.

"Are you done laughing?" the princess asked, Marceline nodded and said, "sorry for that, I just don't believe in that stuff anymore, so what can I do for you, your majesty?"

The pink girl glared at her before speaking, "I am Bonnibel Bubblegum, Princess of The Candy Kingdom, I was sent here by my father to investigate."

Marceline tilted her head, "investigate? about?"

"In my kingdom, there has been an attack led by humans, so my father sent me here to investigate about the humans."

"I don't understand..."

The Princess sighed, "Is it okay if I do something...?"

"I don't know..?"

The pink girl nodded, "You see, in our kingdom, this is very easy to do, and through this _contact _I can show you what's really happening, because I really know the details but I cannot speak it to you because I am sure that I am being followed as of now."

Marceline's eyes widened, "Like, right now?"

the pink girl nodded before speaking, "so, may I?"

"May I, what?" at that question, the Princess stood up, she sat on Marceline's lap and..

"Hey, Princess what are you-"

_In my kingdom, we live there peacefully, not until the humans attacked, my kingdom is located in an island found in the depths of Bermuda Triangle, I don't know why but the casualty has been very very worst than ever. That is why, I, the smartest of the kingdom was sent here to investigate about the group of humans who are attacking us. I don't know who are they yet, but those who attacked me earlier may be a part of the group._

Marceline couldn't move, how the hell can she move when her body froze at the contact between the two of them.

The princess broke of the _kiss_ and looks at her, her blue eyes piercing her green eyes.

"Now you know my problem.." she said as she stood up and went back to her seat.

Marceline blinked, "WHAT THE HOLY FUNGUS WAS THAT?!"

* * *

**A/N- I know im evil but nah ahahahahahha**

**still hiring for co-authors**

**pm me**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- thanks so much for following! keep em up! :D**

**Chapter II**

**Spectrum**

"so... you're a Princess, in this kingdom called Candy Kingdom in a Land named Ooo?" Marceline asked as she rested herself on her red sofa as she stares at the pink haired girl in front of her who just nodded and continue drinking the tea that she offered her.

"Yes, you are correct." she answered in a fancy manner and rested the cup on the table, Marceline on the other hand, was still confused.

she bit her lip before asking, "what is your plan now?" the pink girl looks at her and rose her brows before answering, "do you want to help me?"

"I don't think that I can, I'm just a waitress who studies in a normal university, how the hell can I help you?"

the pink girl nodded, "as you can see, the humans that I mentioned earlier belong to a particular organization who specializes modifying the body of humans to create a replica of us."

Marceline blinked, unable to comprehend everything at once, "you're telling me that the ones who attacked your kingdom were robotic humans?"

the pink girl, Bonnibel rather, nodded "yes, as you can see... the ones who attacked me were modified humans, that's why the moment you protected me was something that shouldn't be let go."

Marceline Abadeer smirked, "well, I used to be a headmaster in a certain dojo... how do they know about your land, anyways?"

"I have no answer to that, that is why I came here to investigate about that.."

The raven haired girl couldn't say anything, "It's getting late, do you want to rest?"

Bonnibel nodded in response. "Okay, I'll just have to get the bedroll, you'll be sleeping here in the living room." Marceline stood up and walked pass by the pink haired girl when someone grabbed her wrist, she looks at the pink girl and tilted her head, "what's wrong?"

"I do not want to sleep alone, can I sleep next to you?"

Marceline smiled, like it was some sort of deja vu to her, "of course."

* * *

Marceline lazily stood up when a scent of bacons and pancakes woke her up, she followed the sweet smell and it led her to her own kitchen and her eyes were wide open at her view.

A plate full of pancakes and another for bacons, with a cappuccino.

"Woah, I never had this kind of breakfast." she muttered. Bonnibel who was setting the plates smiled and nodded, "it's a payback for what you did, where are you going?"

Marceline looks at her and smiled back, "School, how about you? are you going to continue your investigation?"

the pink girl nodded, "Yes, I am lucky that the technology here is just that same in our land, so it was easy to cope up with the environment through what you call the "internet"." she grinned to herself, Marceline smiled at the cuteness of the girl.

Bonnibel then took out her phone from the pocket of her yellow apron and was texting someone, "woah, that's the latest model, how'd you get that?"

The pink girl looks at her and smiled, "treasures in Ooo are very easy to find, so I decided to pawn it and have it to money, then I bought the necessary gadgets for this investigation."

Marceline nodded as she started munching on her bacon pancakes, "so, where are you staying?"

"I am staying in a hotel right now, the money that I brought would only last tonight, though." she frowned before eating the pancakes, Marceline tilted her head, "well, if you want to, you can stay here.. You can use the other room that I stuffed with old stuff, what do you say?"

Marceline swore in her entire life that she has never ever seen a face lit up like that before.

"You'd do that? really?!" the pink girl squeaked in joy, Marceline giggled to herself.

"Yes, as long as you'll cook for me?"

the response was a hug which Marceline, who doesn't like hugs, finds it comforting.

* * *

Marceline arrived on time, 7:15 PM. And as expected, the diner was full and she was immediately asked by Elizabeth to deliver food, what she found in the kitchen didn't surprised her, though.

"Bonnibel? why in the earth are you-"

"I decided to become a cook, and so let's talk for some other while, maybe after this, please deliver to table 16." she smiled as she handed Marceline a soup and a shake, which was a rather odd for an order. And when she speaks about odd, her aura darkens.

This could only mean one thing.

it was her father.

yay.

Marceline grumbled as she carried the tray to her father's table, sure she misses the old man but she doesn't want to see him, yet.

"Hey there, daughter." he greeted her. He was still the man Marceline didn't want to see. His laidback hair, usual business suit and their almost identical grin.

"Father, here is your order." she rolled her eyes as she laid the orders on the table and puts the tray on her head, balancing it with grace.

Because a year in a Charming School is something.

"Thank you, Can we talk?" he asked, Marceline nodded, "Yeah, but not right now."

"Okay, I shall wait then."

Marceline sighed as she goes back to wiping tables, taking peoples orders, and handing it to them.

Her red button up, black vest are in a tragic mess. As well as her hair in a messy ponytail.

* * *

What Marceline didn't expect was the busy-er diner than the usual and most people reasoned that it was because of the food, _oh hell yes. _It really was of the freaking food.

"OKay, let's wrap it up for tonight!" Elizabeth clapped her hands as she stood at the mini bar in the diner, the crew gathered up around her.

Bonnibel, Marceline and Elliot went their to the mini bar and sat next to each other, followed by Leonard.

"Thank you, Bonnibel for your work. You got the most tips of all." the old lady smiled at her, Bonnibel returned the smile and nodded, "thanks.."

Leonard cleared his throat before speaking, "since Elliot has the least tips, he gets to clean the diner!"

the whole gang teamed up, cheering. Leaving a grumbling Elliot Flamehart.

"Oh, Marceline.. your dad says that he'll just wait at your apartment." Leonard said before sipping the gin, Marceline sighed and nodded, "okay."

but then, Bonnibel Bubblegum's eyes widened. _HUNSON ABADEER IS ALIVE?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **omg you guys, thank you!keep em coming!

and Find You will have a new chapter maybe maybe someday hahahaha

**CHAPTER III**

**KEEP ON GOING**

"Marceline." Bonnibel called Marceline as they were walking in the street heading to Marceline's house. The raven head immediately looks at the white dress wearing girl with blue headband and beamed at her, "what's wrong, Princess?" she asked as she went to a stop. The Princess blushed and shook her head, "I... Is your father... is he really here?"

Marceline chuckled at the question, "Well yeah, I seldom see him though. Because he's busy with his work, it's okay. He'll be glad to see some company." she reassured her by giving her a thumbs up before continuing, "and I don't bring any visitors over, so it's sorta like a miracle to him. Just keep it cool. He's fine." she winked before continuing walking, leaving a blushing Bonnibel.

_How can she be so dense?! And why the glob can't she remember anything!_

Bonnibel took out her phone and opened it, there was one message from her kingdom.

_Princess! Have you found her yet?_

_from: Lady_

before her reply, she looks at the raven haired girl who's sporting a black hoodie with faded blue pants and red dirty sneakers, her hair being hidden by the beanie that she is wearing, her hands on the back of her neck as she's humming. Bonnibel smiled at how she _fell _in love with her.

_Yes, I'm so glad that I did... I'll call you after this. I am meeting Hunson Abadeer... :)_

_to: Lady_

then Marceline stopped walking when they arrived in front of a huge gate with red gems in the middle.

"So, welcome to my home." she smiled when the Princess gulped.

_this is it._

* * *

~.~

Marceline sat comfortably on their huge house, her legs were wide open as she closed her eyes and relaxed at the warm ambiance surrounding her house. A chandelier, a couple of antique cabinets and inside those cabinets were expensive tea sets, a table and a flat screen TV. Bonnibel on the other hand, sat still. Afraid to move a bit.

_Can he sense me now? of course he can! He's the Lord of Evil!_

"Marceline."

a husky and chilly voice was heard, Bonnibel almost jumped. She's having goosebumps at the voice, she looks at the man and was... now confused.

Marceline heard her name and stayed still, her eyes closed at the voice. Then she saw Bubblegum almost jumped, well, it's her father.

"Hey dad, meet Bonnie, she works with me and now stays with me." she said nonchalantly, then she looked at him. Her eyebrows rose. She thought that she saw her father's eyes widen.

He was still the man Marceline hated.

His black laidback hair, business suit and that signature grin.

"I see. I am Hunson Abadeer, Marcy's father, please make you self feel at home. I am glad that she brought a visitor. More likely, her girlfriend." he winked at Bonnibel who blushed in return. it was a _double meaning _word. **_girlfriend._**_  
_

Marceline groaned as she sat up and rolled her eyes at her father, "Dad, we are not _dating! _I only met her yesterday when I saved her from a couple of guys." she sighed before looking at the pink girl who was now red in embarrassment at the accusation. "Sorry, he's like that." she shrugged as she smiled sheepishly at her, Bonnibel just nodded in return and smiled.

Hunson noticed the small interaction and cleared his throat, "let's go to the kitchen, I prepared some food."

Bonnibel slowly stood up and narrowed her eyes at Hunson. _I can sense that it's really him, the aura and the power level is high. But he's not the Hunson that I used to know, he is now stable and good..?_

she looks at Marceline who was frowning, _and about Marceline, how come I can't sense any power within her? is she not the real Marceline? is the real Marceline Abadeer now dead?_

~.~

_"Bonnibel, I am leaving this Land. I know that you can take care of her." Hunson smiled as he patted Bonnibel who looks at him wide eyed. The Princess shook her head as she still bowed at the Lord of Evil._

_"My Lord, where are you going? You do know that we won't be okay if you are gone." she said, her eyes are still on the ground, Hunson chuckled._

_he walked passed her and looks at her with the most seriousness, his red eyes glowing and with that cold voice he said, "You dare not question my decision, I am leaving. I want to answer some questions. Bonnibel Bubbblegum, ruler of the kingdom, I leave you the care of my only daughter, for she only listens at you.. Don't ever hurt her." with that, he diminishes like a bomb and was gone, forever. Leaving Bonnibel, dumbfounded._

"Hey!" Marceline shook her when she saw the pink girl standing at the balcony, Marceline finds it unusual though. After their dinner her father was called and he exited the scene shortly after that, leaving them to eat by themselves. And since it was dark, Hunson insisted that they should stay the night and so they did.

"Uh, hello." she greeted, it was clearly written on her face that she was not expecting to be surprised at. The pink girl was letting her hair down, she was prettier with that.

Marceline smirked at her as she walked to the balcony and sat on it, her head was hung up, staring at the sky above them.

"I wonder.." she mumbled out of the silence, Bonnibel looks at her and tilted her head, enjoying her view. "What is it?"

"I wonder how it feels to fly, you know.." she grinned at her own imagination, Bonnibel frowned and sighed. "You can fly."

Marceline looks at her, "What?"

"You can fly." she repeated her words, _why the hell can't she remember a thing?!_

Marceline laughed, "you're really good at joking, I give you credit for that." she winked at her, Bonnibel rolled her eyes.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, her other brow rising, Marceline laughed again, "Yep." she challenged.

with that, Bonnibel pushed Marceline off the balcony. _this should do it, she's a vampire, she can fly. _she thought to herself when she noticed the sky turning to an orange hue and with a millisecond, Hunson Abadeer came out from a portal with Marceline on his arms. The portal closed and he narrowed his eyes at Bonnibel, the sky turning now red as his eyes.

"YOU. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!" he yelled, the sky roaring thunders and winds were stronger than the usual, blowing off trees in the background.

Bonnibel almost cowered in fear, "NO, what the hell are you doing?! You left us and now you took her! I WANT HER BACK!"

Hunson growled, "SHE IS NOT YOURS TO BEGIN WITH!" his aura getting stronger at the moment, the land were now shaking at the presence of the Almighty Lord of Evil, Hunson Abadeer. Flashes of purple and black are now surrounding him, his eyes turning purple and his canine teeth are showing.

"SHE IS MINE!" Bonnibel shouted back, she remained calm at the amount of power that is now surrounding her, which could end her life in one attack, she narrowed her eyes at the man and just looked at it, with determination.

Hunson gritted his teeth, _he and his daughter are living in peace, that's what Marina, his wife wants.._

"Hunson, I want Marceline back with me. The Land of Ooo needs her." she whimpered, trying to fight the tears that started to fall in her eyes. _And I need her, too._

the older Abadeer blinked, _she needs her? but.._

the wind stopped blowing and the sky turned to orange, much to its calmer state. He then looks at his daughter on his arms then stared at the pink girl in front of him who was now looking at the ground. _she hasn't changed. And that power, she must have been training herself to be stronger._

_"_You... do you really love Marceline?" he asked, he hasn't seen such person who loves someone so dearly, who'd wait and search for someone for almost a millenium.

Bonnibel sniffed and wipes the tears using the cuffs of her sleeves and looks at Hunson straight in the eyes, there were no anger in those eyes, it was now replaced with sincerity, "Yes, she means a lot to me. **a lot.**"

"I see.. then, you can have Marceline.. but in one condition." the skies were now back to its normal state, stars were also coming out, it was one of Hunson's powers. To stop time.

"What is it?" she asked, she was determined to have her back, _no matter what._

Hunson puts Marceline down on the floor, and with one click of his fingers, they were now on his private quarters, Marceline was laying on a ritual circle, and with another flick, the dark room was now being lit by the candles.

"Make a contract with her." he said, as he crossed his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- i enjoyed writing this more than you guys reading it.**

**so, I guess... this should be the one that needs on focusing.. other than my other fics.**

**Chapter IV**

**Extraterrestrial**

"I can't do that." Bonnibel shook her head, as she glared at The Lord of Evil.. she is not a pureblood, she's not even a vampire. Only pure blooded demons can create a contract. Plus, Marceline and her already had a contract, ages ago.

Hunson looks at his daughter who is still on the ritual circle then looks at the glaring pink girl, "Am I suppose to know something?"

"I cannot create a contract with her because I am not a demon and I vowed my loyalty to Marceline only." she announced as she continued glaring at his red eyes, who were doing the same to her. This two clearly does not have a stable relationship, at all.

Though Bonnibel respects Hunson, it was only for the fact that all leaders of Ooo vowed their royalty to him, and in return Hunson will protect the Land and that vow was still until Hunson disappeared. And during those days, Bonnibel was not a fan of The Lord of Evil.

"You MADE a contract with my daughter?!" he growled, Bonnibel could only nod in return.

_"Hey, Bonnie." Marceline called Bonnibel who was busy reading a book in her private garden, they were surrounded by trees and red roses which the Princess loved the most. She was wearing a white collared dress that runs to her knees and white sandals that complement her skin tone. She let her hair down and is currentily sitting on the seat of the coffee table. The Princess then looks at her and smiles, "Marceline, what are you doing here?"_

_Marceline who rarely visits the lonely princess beamed, she was wearing a white tunic, with black slacks that's been folded to her knees and black leather shoes, her hair was being tied to a clean braid, making her red eyes clearer._

_"I don't know, I just want to visit the beautiful princess of Candy Kingdom." she smirked, showing her fully grown canines and sat next to the Princess who just smiled, folded the page of her book and closed it._

_"Eh, What do you really want, Marcy? You rarely come here... and when you do, you want something." she stuck out her tongue to her. Marceline laughed and patted her head, "You're really smart." she winked, "and yeah, my dad forced me to create a contract with someone and I do not know who to trust because I don't know any one here except for you." she looks at her, her red eyes piercing her blue ones, "you know, what about it? You want to make a contract with me?"_

_Bonnibel blinked, "Why would your dad want you to make a contract with someone? I've heard that you need to be 500 years old to make one." she tilted her head when Marceline sighed, "I know.. Dad says that it's better to make it early to test the loyalty."_

_"What's the use of that? You can kill someone easily if ever they turn out to be disobedient and dishonest." she said as she laid her head on Marceline's shoulder, enjoying the clear cloudy sky in front of her._

_The two monarchs had been more than friends ever since the day Marceline saved her kingdom in the absence of her father. Marceline even lets herself got hurt just to save one candy citizen for one reason, "I want to marry the Princess."_

_and through that, Bonnibel gave her a chance. And the chance that she gave wasn't put into waste. Marceline was more than splendid, not because she's the daughter of The Lord of Evil but because despite of that title, she cares for everyone even if she has to sacrifice her life. She immediately fell in love with her._

_"Bonnie, I love you.. I don't want to enforce the seal into someone that I rarely know. I want someone who knows me, who sees right through me." she sighed, again. As she rested her head on top of Bonnibel's._

_"I love you, too.." was the words that she could utter before saying, "I want to make a contract with you."_

_Marceline removed her head and looks at Bonnibel, wide eyed. "Are you serious?!"_

_Bonnibel laughed as she cupped Marceline's face using her two hands, "I am serious, you idiot." she glared at her before smiling, "It's only you that I vow my royalty with. Not even your father or Death, but you..." she paused when she saw Marceline smiling, "you showed me a new different world and showered me with love that I didn't feel for 240 years. And I can't wait to create more memories with you. I am willing to risk my kingdom, no, my life just to be with you. That's how much I love you, Marceline Abadeer." she bit her lip when Marceline blushed and kissed her forehead._

_ "I love you, so much." she said in almost a whisper._

_the princess could only smile when she felt cold lips into hers._

"I see, so she chose you." Hunson returned to his calm state and looks at her, before snapping his fingers and they were on Marceline's room (in her apartment) and he carefully laid his daughter on the bed.

"I trust my daughter's decisions and I don't want to be disappointed." he said, Bonnibel nodded in return.

Hunson looks at her handed a small box, "when you finally decide to bring her memories back, make her wear this.. that's her limiter, it limits her powers. Because you know what happens when she goes back to normal."

Bonnibel nodded and took the box, "thank you."

"You don't need to thank me..." he faced his back at her before heading to the door, "I will be going now, please take her of her."

and with a blink of an eye, he disappeared leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Bonni..bel..."

Bonnibel immediately looks at Marceline who is talking in her sleep, but she smiled when she saw her loved one, she was hugging a pillow and snuggled closer to it.

"I missed you." Bonnibel said, silently. As she kissed Marceline on the head and turned off the lights and headed outside.

-x-x

"Marceline! You heard about the vampires?" a blonde girl who was wiping the tables asked Marceline who was reading the newspaper peered at her and adjusted her black, square, and thick-framed eyeglasses and laughed, "I don't believe in vampires."

Bonnibel who was typing in her laptop, looks at her and continued typing. _you are one. _she thought as she rolled her eyes and drank her coffee.

The blonde named Fionna was Elizabeth's niece and would often visit to help and just to talk with Marceline. It's clearly seen that the blonde likes the raven haired girl and Marceline was completely oblivious about that. And that made the pink girl jealous.

"Well, you better believe now, look at the headline." she pointed at the newspaper Marceline was reading, the raven haired girl agreed and her eyes widened.

**A WOMAN WAS SEEN NAKED AND COMPLETELY DRAINED OUT OF BLOOD YESTERDAY NEAR HAPPY HOMES.**

**VAMPIRE OR JUST A WANNABE?**

**by: Stephen Eagle**

Marceline went silent for awhile and stood up, and then went to Bonnibel's chair, "Bonnie, let's go out tonight." she said, loud enough for the blonde girl to hear.

"Can I come?" she asked, as she folded the cloth and looks at them, Marceline shook her head, "It's dangerous, and I don't want you to be harmed."

Fionna pouted, "Why can't I go?" Marceline sighed and looks at her, "I don't want you to be hurt." she smiled, the blonde girl blushed.

"You do?" she asked, reassuring herself that she's not dreaming. Marceline laughed, "I do."

the blonde could only nod when her phone rings, Marceline looks at Bonnibel who is glaring at her, the raven could only shrugged her shoulders in return.

"Marcy, my mom called, she's already outside. Is it okay if you close this up? I'm pretty sure that you have some spare key." Fionna said as she fixed her things and puts on her hoodie, Marceline nodded, "Yeah, Bonnibe can accompany me since we're heading out. Take care." she waved as she sat back next to the girl and drank her coffee when Bonnibel heard a smack. She looks at the girl beside her and Fionna was kissing Marceline's forehead before winking at running outside. Marceline laughed and looks at her, "What?"

Bonnibel rolled her eyes and said, "nothing.. let's go?"

the raven haired girl could only nod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiss The Rain**

"What we looking for, again?" Marceline asked, they were in the alley were the police reported that they saw dead body of a girl. Bonnibel looks at her and sighed, "You see, we're here to investigate about the body that has been found here." she said as she adjusted her eyeglasses and waved her flashlight at the walls.

The wall has some traces of blood, completely splattered over the brick walls. The police line was still there and the trace of the body written on chalk was still there, Bonnibel looks at her watch and then to Marceline who just stood there, looking at her. Her black hoodie was unzipped completely showing her red plaid shirt with those black slacks and red sneakers, her hair completely hung low that runs to waist.

"Found something?" Marceline asked as she walked to Bonnibel's direction, the alley was dark, there was a dead end by the brick walls, on the side were garbage bins and some old newspapers piled.

"I don't.. but I have a very odd feeling that someone is following us." Bonnibel said as she rubbed her eyes and then looks at Marceline, once again. The other girl was looking upward to the sky.

When Bonnibel felt something on her back, she quickly kicked it and grabbed Marceline's hand, running outside the area.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Marceline shouted as she caught up with Bonnibel who was running faster than her, "Don't ask, let's get out of here first!" she shouted in reply, but a black portal opened and they were sucked in that mysterious hole.

* * *

x~x

"Where are we?" Marceline asked, Bonnibel blinked. They were back in the alley, but this time.. the ambiance and feeling was different, it was raining.

Bonnibel looks at her and asked, "what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Marceline shrugged, Bonnibel nodded and was still confused. _Why does it felt like we came back in time? Yesterday was raining, and there's no police lines or chalk drawings... what the glob did she do?_

"Uh-" Marceline broke the silence between them, "Bonnie, it's raining.. and we're already wet.. do you want us to catch a cold?" she asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bonnibel glared at Marceline who just rolled her eyes in return.

"We're here to investigate, so these things are just normal.." she stopped when she saw a woman walking in their way, "quick! let's hide!" she whispered, as she took Marceline's hand and they hid under the shadows of the trash bin.

"Baby, let me take that off." the woman who was only wearing a see through dress, showing her underwear with shorts and fishnet stockings with black high heels whispered at the man who has a black hair and was wearing a suit.

"Isn't she the one who was reported dead?" Marceline whispered to her, Bonnibel nodded and shut her up when the hold on her hand went tighter.

The man just smirked and said, "yes, baby.. but let me suck you first." the man grinned when he opened and showed his fangs, the woman couldn't see it because she was hugging the man but the two did.

Bonnibel jumped out and threw a nearby rock at the man, the woman turned around and almost said something when the man pushed her off, hitting her head first and she lost consciousness.

"Oh my, someone showed up." the man smirked. He has a black hair that runs to his shoulders, he was wearing a black suit, underneath is a red shirt and blue pants with orange sneakers. He smirked, completely showing off his canines at the pink girl who just rolled her eyes.

"Who are you? And what is your deal against humans? Do you know that it is a violation under the moral code of vampires?!" Bonnibel glared at the man who just smirked at her.

Meanwhile, Marceline just hid there. Afraid that she might get killed or even worse. She shook her head, _no! I need to fight, Bonnie might die! But.. but.. I'm just a mere human being.. _she said to herself.

Back to the scene, Bonnibel was having a staring contest at the vampire who just smirked at her, when he finally said something.

"You must be the Princess of Candy Kingdom, Bonnibel Bubblegum." he said like it was some sort of venom to him and he smirked, "Would've thought that you'd be also the Queen of Vampires if only she didn't disappear on your wedding day."

Bonnibel finally had enough, she charged at the man, her blue eyes changing to its original one, purple.

The man just smirked at her and pushed her off like she was nothing, "You are not worthy to bowed down with, you're just using mistress' power and wealth to protect your kingdom!" he shouted as he charged when Marceline kicked him on the stomach and he fell down, she immediately ran to Bonnibel and asked, "Where did he hit you? are you okay?" she asked, her face had a look of worry and then, Bonnibel smiled at her, feeling the hot tears on her cheek and said, "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry." she kept on repeating, and at that moment, Marceline wasn't sure of how to feel.

She was mad, depressed, and angry at the sight of Bonnibel crying.

And after that, she couldn't remember anything.

Bonnibel's eyes widened at what she saw, the world stopped and it was all in a blink of an eye. The black sky was gone and it was replaced by an orange hue, Marceline was now surrounded by a black and red energy that she can't comprehend. The man cowered in fear as he bowed down, "my queen! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I thought that you were long gone and.. I'm so sorry!" he cried, no, he begged for his queen to spare his life. But it was returned with a laugh.

"You are one entertaining piece of dipglob. But for making her cry, disrespecting the future Queen of Vampires, you have to pay for your life." she grinned, her voice was laced with venom and pleasure of killing someone.

The man gulped, when Marceline said, "You're not even worthy to be under my wing." she raised her hand, the man levitated and when she clenched her fist, "I, the Queen of Vampires, punish you to die!" she cackled as the man shouted in agony and in a matter of seconds, the man disappeared like a bubble. The time returned to it's usual state and another black hole sucked them in and when Bonnibel opened her eyes, they were at Marceline's apartment.

* * *

x-x-

"Bonnie!" Marceline sat up, she remembered what happened last night and was about to stand up when Bonnibel pulled her back to the bed as she was standing on the side and sighed, "I called Elizabeth, she said to give you a dayoff, you were out because you're tired from running." she reasoned, hoping that Marceline is stupid enough to believe.

And which she did.

"Oh, wow... I feel so exhausted, what the hell happened?" she asked as she laid down and relaxed herself, Bonnibel sat on the chair and shrugged her shoulders. "You passed out when the man almost caught us and I called the police so they finally got him."

Marceline blinked, as she looks at the white ceiling, "what about that black hole that sucked us in?"

"What blackhole?" Bonnibel tilted her head, acting coy.

Marceline sat back up and scratched her head, "A blackhole sucked us up, remember? The man also talked about you being the future Queen of Vampires and your groom ditching you." she blinked, trying to figure out if it was a dream or not.

Bonnibel giggled, "there's no such things as that, silly. Also, I am not someone else's bride." she smiled as she patted Marceline's knee, "You'll be fine in a few days rest." she assured, Marceline just nodded and laid back on her bed, "But I swear.." she muttered.

* * *

**A/N- poor marcy hahaha**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- i love writing this story, man.**

**Stay With Me**

A hooded figure crept its way in an abandoned construction site, there waiting was a man in a mohawk and is wearing anything but leather.

"Master, the Queen of the Vampires is here." the hooded figure said as he bowed down to the gray haired guy who smirked in return, he smirked at the figure and nodded, "Marceline, she's here? I thought that she disappeared thousands of years ago, you must be kidding me." he shook his head as he sat on the concrete and lit up a stick of cigarette, the man who still bowing at the gray haired guy interjected, "I felt her presence, also, Kudos is gone."

His eyes widened, "He is? how the hell is that possible?!" he almost yelled as he grabbed the hooded figure by the hair, he has a blonde hair that runs to his neck, he gritted his teeth at him.

"As I said, Marceline is here... not only that, she's also with the Princess of Candy Kingdom." he said, when the grey haired man put him down and kicked his stomach, "That is idiotic and preposterous! That Bubblegum _bitch _shouldn't be here!" he bit his lip until it started to bleed and directed his dark eyes at the blonde hooded figure who coughed in pain, "Jake, I want you to attack and kill that pink haired girl." he narrowed his eyes at him,

"No, I cannot do that.." he stopped, "I have a family!"

The grey haired man laughs at him, "you call that little human boy a family?! I'll kill him if you can't do your mission!"

The blonde man could only whimper.

* * *

x-x

"Finn!" Marceline called her friend as she saw him walking outside the campus, Finn Reynolds, he was wearing his usual blue hoodie with white collar shirt underneath it, black jeans and blue shoe tops.

"Hey there, where are you heading to?" he asked the senior, Finn was a sophomore studying History at the University, the two of them met when Marceline decided to have history for extra credits.

"To work, wanna come with? The redhead idiot is on duty right now." She winked at him which was returned by a blush. Finn and Elliot's relationship isn't that _okay. _Because Finn likes Elliot's younger sister, Elise who is a senior in high school, and he disagrees with the relationship as a overprotective brother he can be.

"That'd be cool, man." he fist pumped in the air then looks at the raven haired woman who was wearing a loose blue button up with brown jeans and dark blue Converse

"I've heard that there's a new employee, who is it?" Finn asked, Marceline smirked at her and patted his head, (since Marceline is taller than a few inches)

"Bonnibel, she lives with me." she winked, Finn, then blushed again and laughed nervously, "Is she your girlfriend, then?"

Marceline laughs at puts an arm around the sophomore, "Idiot, she just lives with me.. you can say that we're friends, yeah." she shrugged her shoulders and then whispered to him, "you can have her, just don't let Elliot know."

With that, Finn pushed her off and the older girl laughed, "just kidding, jeez.." as she waved her hand.

"Is Fionna there?" the sandy boy asked Marceline who shrugged her shoulders, "she's always there when she has the chance," she rolled her eyes, "seriously though, I like the affection, but too much.." she bit her lip, "is annoying."

"Just accept her feelings, already!" Finn grinned, "Even Elizabeth and Leonard roots for the both of you," he teased, which was returned with a scowl, "I don't want to lead her, I don't like toying with feelings, Finn." she glared at him when Finn raised his hands in defeat, "Opps, sorry for that."

After minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the diner and was greeted with a pink haired woman who smiled sweetly at the two, "Marceline, you're quite early for today." she tilted her head when she saw the boy who was with her, "and you brought a friend?"

Bonnibel was wearing a pink dress with white cuffs and collar, and an apron, she also had her hair on a ponytail.

"Oh, Finn, that's Bonnie Bubblegum.." she introduced as she pointed at Bubblegum with utter disinterest and then looks at the pink girl who still, tilting her head, "And Bonnie, Finn Reynolds."

Finn offered his hand and smiled, "Hello there, Ms. Bubblegum, I am Finn." Bonnibel nodded and shook his hand, "Bonnibel, pleased to meet you." she immediately let go of his hand and said, "I've got to go, as you can see the diner will be packed, I need to prepare," she paused when she raised one brow at Marceline, "And you, too... Abadeer, please get changed." after that, she went to the kitchen. Marceline shrugged her shoulders, "go get a sit, I'll bring you the usual."

Finn nodded in return and sat at the farthest seat in the back.

The raven haired girl tied her hair in a bun and put on the white apron, hoping the day would end as fast as possible.

* * *

-x-x

"So, Bonnie, where are you from?" Finn asked the pink girl who now lets her hair flow to her back and looks at the young man, "I'm from Germany, got here because of a research study." she smiled, Marceline walks a meter away from them, her hands on the back of her head and is whistling.

"Oh," Finn's eyes widened at the fascination, "What study is it?"

Bonnibel tilted her head and looks at Marceline's back, "Forensic Biology, I decided to be here to study the strange events that happened in this city." she said like she was hypnotized at Marceline.

"That's cool, what do you do then?" he asked, they are walking at the bay to Finn's home, since he invited them to have some dinner, also, Elise will be there. Because Finn's older brother, Jake.. came home from his work overseas as a Marine.

"Forensic biology has been used to prove a suspect was at a crime scene, identify illegal products from endangered species, solve crimes by matching crime scene evidence to suspects, investigate airplane bird strikes, and investigate bird collisions with wind turbines." she said, still staring at Marceline's back.

"That's cooool, so like you're a cop?" he wavered with joy as his hazel eyes were locked at Bonnibel's blue ones. "Yes, Finn.. but I work in a laboratory."

Marceline stopped walking and looks at the two, "in my basement, there's her laboratory." she smirked, Finn jumped in excitement, "Can I visit there? man, seeing a live forensic biologist is awesome!" she squirmed, Bonnibel giggled and nodded, "sure thing."

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" he shouted in joy as he jolted to the destination of a small suburban home at the sea, Marceline giggled at Finn's antics then looks at Bonnibel who finally caught up with her.

"That kid is something, Marceline."

The raven haired girl could only nod as a sign of agreement.

x-x-x

_Marceline floated outside Bonnibel's balcony, setting up the guitar in her lap and started her serenade,_

_ We simply fit together like a piece of apple pie,  
I will be vanilla ice cream and I'll sing you lullabies,  
I will love you in the moonlight and I'll love you in the day, always._

_Bonnibel who was inside her room woke up at the sudden sweet melody, she sat up and went outside, there revealed the love of her life who didn't visit her for 3 years._

_I love the time we spend, like a watch from an old friend,  
I will help you keep your smile, promise me you'll stay a while,  
I will come to you in need and I'll help you when I can, when I can._

_Marceline grinned and continued strumming her axe-bass_

_Stay with me  
Promise me you're never gonna leave  
Stay with me yeah  
Lets try to be the best that we can be  
Take our time  
We always joke together  
Laugh till we're rolling on the floor  
I like the way you dance around when you're running for the door  
I will come to visit you  
Even when we're old and grey  
Always_

"Bonnibel!" Bonnibel was cut off with her thoughts when Marceline snapped a finger in front of her face, the pink haired girl immediately blushed and glared at Marceline then they started laughing.

Bonnibel was seated next to Marceline, and across the raven haired girl is a redhead named Elise Negovanlischen, who happens to be Elliot's sister and Finn's girlfriend, and next to her was her boyfriend, Finn. And seated at the middle was Jake Reynolds. He has a strong physique, blonde hair but darken than Finn's, his hair was on a messy sidewalk style, he has a beard on the sides and on his chin, and he was a good man to talk to. But Bonnibel didn't like Jake's aura.

"Sorry, I spaced out." she giggled, Marceline shook her head and sat back on her chair, "You always do that, Bonnie, anyway, how's your work, Jake?"

the blonde man looks at Marceline and smiled politely, "Nah, it was okay.. I'll be staying here for a couple of months, so I guess it'd be a good thing." he smiled at Finn who beamed at him.

What Marceline knew about the two is that they are inseparable, ever since their parents died, Jake worked hard to become a Marine, and ever since that accident, Finn became independent and can live alone in the house at the age of 13, he cooks and he even helps people, just like what he always want to be.

Despite his love for adventure, he decided to learn History, so that he can teach children stuff about history, he often reason out.

"Thank you so much for looking out for the lad," Jake smiled warmly at them as he shook Bonnie and Marceline's hands.

And when Bonnibel shook Jake's hand, she felt a weird vibe around him.

"Yeah, see you soon, Jake.. we'll go visit when we have more time, right, Bon?" Marceline nudged Bonnibel, who just nodded and smiled, "Of course, we'll get going then."

After that, Bonnibel walks next to Marceline who was running a hand to her hair, "Eh, What's up with the distance?" she asked, Bonnibel blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "I feel a weird vibe around, Jake, please be careful around him."

"What? he's a great guy! I've known him since high school."

Bonnibel blinked, _is he a good guy then?_

But everything went to a stop when Bonnibel heard a howl, _a wolf?!_

"What's that?" Marceline asked as she turned around to hear the howling, "was that a wolf?"

Bonnibel nodded, "Marceline, it is not safe here, go hide." she narrowed her eyes at her, Marceline nodded, "are you sure?"

"I am, now go." and with that, Bonnibel's green eyes changed to purple, and then a light of blue and pink started surrounding her, Marceline ran and climbed to a branch of tree to hide, _WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING._

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Bonnibel shouted, she snapped her fingers and then a sphere surrounded them, covering the whole area, they are in the city park at the moment.

and after that, a yellow furred werewolf jumped into the scene, grinning at the sight of the Candy Princess.

"Shall we?"

* * *

**A/N- i dont own the song Stay With Me hehehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**She Takes Me High**

The werewolf didn't waste any minute and started attacking the pink haired girl who continuously dodged the attacks without any ease, _why is there a werewolf here?_

Marceline on the other hand, moved down and was about to run when Bonnibel stopped her by shouting, "Don't go outside the sphere! There might be others!"

The raven haired girl didn't move, instead just stood there and watched Bonnibel dodging the attacks, _wow, she looks hot when fighting._

"Who are you? And what do you want here?!" she asked her enemy, the werewolf howled at her, sending a shockwave at her destination, Bonnibel jumped high enough to avoid the attack and using her right hand she took a small gun on her pocket and stared firing at the werewolf who ran to a safe distance to avoid the attacks.

"For a werewolf, you are not dumb." she said as she landed on the concrete and started firing again, _I can't use my power here, the darkness might eat me._

The werewolf transformed into something, Bonnibel stood there and stared, half of it's body was transforming, the figure then shifted to a human being, but it was still covered with fur and the eyes were hazel. Claws are sharper and then again, the wolf attacked Bonnibel, she defended herself by jumping back and countered with a swift kick to the arms. The wolf got hit and crashed to a swing.

"You... You are just a mere princess... I need to kill you.." the wolf said before howling and charged again, this time Bonnnibel wasn't lucky to avoid the claws.

The werewolf blinked, _that was it? she's dead? _then the wolf howled louder, "HAHAHA! I KILLED HER!" then he looks at Marceline who just stood there and smirked again, "The Vampire Queen, it's a pleasure." he crouched and kneeled before bowing down at her, "I give you my loyalty, your highness."

But then, the good the seemed to dissipate when he attacked the pink girl started transforming back to its original form and it was Bonnibel, the werewolf was about to attack again but was too late when Bonnibel shush him off by putting a handkerchief on his mouth and moments later he blacked out.

"Woah, that was-"

Marceline was cut off at the remark when Bonnibel Bubblegum passed out.

-x-x

"Bonnibel, uh- hey?" she asked as she went to the lying pink girl, she shook her but she's still not back to consciousness, she then looks at the fallen wolf and it laid still. _damn it, I can't call help, this is supernatural business._

she bit her lip, _what should I do? What the hell should I do?!_

"Oh, hello, Marceline."

a dark and shrilly voice called, Marceline looks at the source and it was a man, on a same age as hers, has a grey mohawk and dark eyes.

"Who are you? STAY AWAY!" she shouted as she stood up and faced the man, who just laughed, "You can't remember anything? Oh wow, who would've thought that I've waited for 940 years for this!" he cackled and within a second an aura of white started surrounding him, "Queen of the Vampires, Marceline Abadeer... Prepare for your death!" he shouted, with one flick of his hand, a wooden staff came into his hand and moved it up, with that motion, Marceline was hit to the monkey bar and her head was bleeding.

_damn it, I can't kill him.. I'm just a mere human being.._

Marceline stood up, she coughed blood and glared at the grey haired man who just smirked at her, "wow, you're strong.." and again, with one swift move of his staff, Marceline Abadeer was hit at the edge of the sphere, she bounced two times before hitting it the concrete ground, leaving craters.

"I... I will.." she coughed another set of blood, the blood was also running down from her head, and her back hurts from the hit.

The man just smirked, "You what? You are now a worthless vampire, how funny when we used to fear vampires like you, hell, you even ruled the whole land of Ooo just because you're a mere vampire!" he shouted, he was about to blow another attack when Bonnibel who woke up when a spat of blood from Marceline hit her face, she attacked him using her _seele waffe_

the weapon was a golden bow, she hit him at the hand, the shot was unsuccessful because she was recovering from the drug that she used at the wolf, after that hit, she tried again and was successful as she hit him at the back, the wizard then looks at Bonnibel and smirked, "You're alive, I guess Jake failed his mission." he smirked, "I WON'T LET YOU GO SINCE YOU HURT HER!" she shouted as she shot him again, but she failed, the grey haired man flew and was about to attack her when Marceline kicked him to his side.

"Fucking idiot, don't forget me." she chuckled but was cut short when she coughed blood, Bonnibel took her in by holding her to her side and asked, "what did you do? Damn it, it was stupid of me to be drugged by my own drug." she mentally slapped herself for her stupidity.

The grey haired man immediately stood up and smirked, "Oh my, I did not expect this, eitherway, I can sense _him _coming in this way, I wish you good luck of explaining what the hell happened, ciao." and with that the grey haired man was gone leaving the werewolf behind, a mad Bubblegum princess and a bleeding-to-death amnesiac vampire.

And it was there when Bonnibel noticed the sudden change of color of the sky, from dark beige, it changed to orange hue, the stars were gone and was replaced with thunder and roaring of the lost souls.

"YOU. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE." was all Bonnie could hear when her sphere broke and the Lord of Evil came, he was wearing the usual suit and his eyes were crimson than before.

"I tried protecting her but I failed.." she bowed her head down to see the face of her love on her lap, she kissed her on the forehead and a yellow light shone slightly, Hunson looks at them and drifted his attention to the werewolf who stood up and was about to attack them when he said, "sit and shut up."

the werewolf did exactly as what he was told and his eyes widened, _mind control? and what is this weird energy around him? who is he?!_

"Bonnibel, your draining your energy, do you love her that much?" he looks at her, Bonnibel sighed, "I do, can you transport us somewhere?" she asked, her voice was stiff and weak, because of the energy that she used to heal Marceline and from the battle earlier.

"Of course, and what about the werewolf?" he looked at the werewolf who just stayed there, his powers taking effect on him.

Bonnibel looks at the werewolf and said, "Can you cage him? I'll take care of him after Marceline's treated.

"Very well then," with one click of his fingers, they are now on Marceline's room (in their mansion) the park that used to be their battlefield earlier was now fixed and looks like no one just fought there.

-x-x

"You need to have her memories back, Bonnibel." the Lord of Evil said as he sipped a cup of tea, he was seated at the coffee table next to the door of the balcony, while Bonnibel was seated next to Marceline's bed, the raven haired girl was now fully healed, her bloodied clothes were now off and was replaced with a white shirt with black pajama pants.

"I can't.." she muttered as she looks at the sleeping vampire, Hunson looks at her and sighed, "If only I can, I should have returned it already, you almost killed her." he said calmly, Bonnibel directed her attention to him, "Hunson, " she can feel Hunson's gaze from afar (since he's seated at the darkest side of the room) "I don't want to.. I know that I almost killed her but I promised this time that it won't happen again." she continued as she glared at the man.

"Why not? she can protect you and your kingdom, that's what you are here for, right?" he asked, as he sipped another one.

Bonnibel shifted her gaze to Marceline, "not really, I was here to investigate about the attacking humans on the Land, it was fate that I saw her again.. it's been 1001 years." she smiled slightly at the sight of the love of her life.

"Indeed, but attacking humans? is that even possible?"

"Yes, as you can see, since the two of you disappeared, the land was in chaos, but luckily, we, the head leaders decided to take it on our powers using our _soul weapons _and the power you invested on me." she looks at him and she saw him nodding, "And well, we got it under control when years later, an army of humans decided to attack us, so I was sent here to investigate about that."

"I see, if that's your problem then Marceline can help with that, but why won't you have her memories back?" he asked, when Bonnibel stood up and went outside the balcony, "Why did you two disappeared? Why did you erase her memories, Hunson? And now you want them back?"

Hunson stood up, and followed the pink haired woman, "Bonnibel, I was afraid." the pink woman looks at Hunson and he was frowning, "I was afraid that she might not be able to bear the responsibility and being married to you means a promise that shouldn't be break," he stopped to look at the stars, "I trust you, but I just don't want her to end up like that, you know? she might regret it and she might leave you or maybe something might happen that would hurt her and forever scar her.." he stopped to hold Bonnibel's wrist, "dear, I am sorry for taking her away, I know that it was a mistake of mine to do that, but it's only you that can return her memories, I have the power to erase memories but I don't have the power to return it, it's in the vampire law that only contractors can return memories, Bonnibel, please end Marceline's pain.. make her remember and she will remember you, too."

the pink monarch just sighed, she let go of his grasp and hugs him, "I can't.. I just can't do it..."

"But why? you love her don't you?" he asked, rubbing Bonnibel's back just like what a father would do to his crying daughter.

"I don't want to lose her.." she mumbled, Hunson tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Every time she uses her power, her life span decreases.. I just can't lose her just like that.." then Bonnibel started crying, leaving a dumbfounded Hunson.

Hunson lets go of the hug and looks at her, "How is that possible? I should have sensed it long ago." he narrowed his eyes, "how?"

"Months before our wedding, she confessed to me that she used to be in a relationship with _Asteria_ the goddess of stars," she paused, "then they broke up when it was time for me to be born, then Asteria cursed her for playing with her feelings, she then went to Zeus and asked if her curse would come true, but then, Zeus didn't agree because you were friends, then this Asteria in replace of the curse to come true, she took her own life and the curse succeeded, so everytime Marceline uses her powers, her life span decreases."

Hunson gritted his teeth, "Asteria, huh."

"Yes, I don't want to lose her that easily.." she paused when Hunson looks at her and said, "I can help with that curse, I know a wizard who happens to be a very good friend of mine and Marceline, and on Ooo, I'll send Marshall Lee to guard."

"You would do that?"

Hunson nodded, "Of course, I promised your father to look out for that kingdom in exchange for your soul," he said bitterly, "forgive me Bonnibel for everything that I did?"

Bonnibel nodded, "Yes, and forgive me for not wanting to have her memories back, Hunson.."

The Lord of Evil smiled and patted her head, "Don't call me Hunson, Dad would be great." Bonnibel blushed in embarrassment and nodded, "Have the place by yourself, the werewolf is located in the balcony."

with another snap of fingers, he was gone like a smoke.

Bonnibel sighed and went back to the bedside, back to mending her broken heart over her girlfriend who forgot her... _and maybe, it'd be for the better. I'd rather die than to see you hurt because of me, Marcy._

* * *

A/N- **you may have observed that the chapter titles are songs, if youre curious.. i just want to hahahaha sorry if you can see some errors, I wasnt able to review this**


End file.
